


The God of No Name

by Monkan



Series: The God of No Name Universes [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU/AR, Destiny lost and changed, God of Chaos, Kid Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Make things right, Memories, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Ragnarok, Sacrifice, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thorki - Freeform, Unwilling Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki wasn’t the real God of Chaos. What if he was only forced to play the role, condemn his soul, and stray from the path that the Norns really created for him? At the end of Ragnarök, when the Gods has finally landed the final blow on Loki, the entity that has resided inside Loki for the better part of his life is finally unleashed and the worlds’ biggest sacrifice might actually be; Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The God of No Name  
By Monkan  
Beta Read by Suiside

Warnings: Character Death, angst, slash.  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology.  
Full Summary: What if Loki wasn’t the real God of Chaos. What if he was only forced to play the role, condemn his soul, and stray from the path that the Norns really created for him? At the end of Ragnarök, when the Gods has finally landed the final blow on Loki, the entity that has resided inside Loki for the better part of his life is finally unleashed and the worlds’ biggest sacrifice might actually be; Loki.  
A/N: You like it? Let me know.

~ Prologue ~

Asgard was a place where Gods resided. Where heroes told their tales and drank a toast. Places of great beauty and order, but in one of the rooms inside the center of Asgard, a small child was crying. The little boy, no more than seven of age, clutched his shirt as big tears fell from his green eyes only to land on his pants. His sobbing didn’t reach anyone and his little mind could only focus on the events that had led to his current state.

Against his wish, his mind replayed how his father had completely forgotten his big day. Today would have been the first time his father, Allfather Odin, would have brought him along for his first trip outside the walls of Asgard. A feat his older brother, Thor, already had done. He had looked so forward to it that he couldn’t even sleep the night before.

But… when he had gone to find his father, he had found him on the training ground. With Thor. Thor had looked so happy and their father had praised his attempts with the sword. When he had walked up to the fence and called for Odin, he had only gotten a short but deep disappointment.

“ _Loki, I’m busy right now. I will talk to you at the midday meal.”_

His father had completely forgotten his promise, he had forgotten Loki. That pain was more than he could bear and he couldn’t stop his tears. He wandered around in endless circles until he ended up here, now. Lost and crying.

For the first time in his short life, he felt jealous of Thor. He felt a burning sadness that his older brother got all the attention from their father.

Little Loki hiccupped and mumbled over again and again. “Father. Father. Father.” While holding his little fists against his wet face.

A slithering sound above the little boy drew his attention and when he looked up he only saw black.

At the same moment, black smoke pushed down into his mouth, cutting of his throat and forced its way down. Loki chocked for several seconds until it ended just as fast as it began.

“Loki.” A woman cried out as her running footsteps came closer quickly. “Oh, my dear Loki.” She said in obvious relief. “I was so worried.” She brought him into a tight embrace and while she tried to calm herself down with that she had finally found her son. Loki opened his eyes which were pitch black until they slowly turned back to his normal green color.

 

 

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter One ~_

No one really noticed the change in Loki. To his parents he was just a mischievous little boy who liked to play pranks on people. His jokes were always innocent and everyone had a good laugh.

Like the time, Loki glued Volstagg’s mug to the table at dinner, an incident which ended in a contest between the warriors. The milk maiden won after everyone gave up. Or the time he put a malted nettle seed in the pants of the new recruit. Frigga had said it was impolite to scratch ones bottom in the presence of a lady, something they couldn’t help. Then there was the time when he placed the archive book two meters away from its designated place. The result was the whole council running around for days, not able to find anything.

Loki had become a little trickster and Thor was his favorite target.

 

* * *

 

_Loki, Age 8_

“ _LOKI_!” screamed Thor as he ran into the library.

The smaller, dark haired looked up from his book, trying not to laugh at the pink glitter covering his older brother.

“Yes, brother?”

Thor came to stand in front of his little brother, not sure what he should do. His hands wanted to grab him, but he knew that he shouldn’t for some reason.

“Just… don’t do it again.” He growled before turning and starting to leave.

“ _Thor~_ ,” The blond stopped and looked back, the voice making him forget why he was there in the first place. Loki turned so that he could see Thor fully. “That color suits you.”

The library door slammed shut behind a fuming boy of ten years, covered from head to toe in pink color.

Loki snickered as he looked down into his book.

A shift in front of him drew his attention until he stared at the large full wall mirror staring back at him. It was just a normal mirror, but in the center of the mirror stood Loki’s image. Hands pressed against the glass surface, a look of despair covered his face.

The Loki who sat at the book, smirked as his eyes flashed black before turning back to green.

 

* * *

 

_Loki, Age 12_

“I’m sorry, father.” Loki said as he hugged himself, trying to crawl in on himself. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I know son, but the fact remains that there were severe consequences due to your actions. We are lucky that no one was killed but that could have been a reality. It’s best for you to think carefully about what pranks you pull on people because next time… there might not be a next time for your targets. You may go.” Odin dismissed his youngest with a glint of compassion in his eyes.

Loki walked outside the main chamber and stopped as he came face to face with Thor. The tears that had been in the corner of his eyes fell as he took in the bloody shirt of his brother. None of it his blood but still the implication was strong to the younger God. His tears started to run down face and he began to shake.

Unable to see his brother this distraught, Thor walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the thin shoulders.

“It’s all right, brother. It’s all right.” He hushed the other. “Everything will be fine.”

Loki’s chin rested on Thor’s as his eyes stared into the mirror behind them. In it, Thor’s reflection hugged Loki, but the reflection of Loki had his arms chained and his mouth covered by a thick leather stripe, preventing him from saying anything.

 

* * *

 

_Loki, Age 19_

Loki opened his eyes and blinked, unable to place where he was. Hay supported his naked body as he took in his surroundings. For the first time in years, he was able to move on his own without being an observer. He could finally taste the sweetness of the air and savored it.

Movements slightly below him drew his attention and he looked down to see a foal with eight-legs looking at him with big curious eyes.

It was then it clicked for Loki. This was the foal that had kept him company in his captivity, his child. He crawled up on his legs and stared at the foal in wonder. This was his all, his only one.

His heart soared in happiness and love. The foal began to stand up on its wiggling feet, only to fall down. Loki giggled at its attempts and it took it close to twenty minutes before it could get the hang of all its feet and walk slowly over to him.

The moment he touched the foal was beyond anything he could label. He rubbed his face against the foals and their connection was immediate. He would protect this foal for all his life.

“Sleipnir.” He said; his voice clears as the morning dew. “Your name is Sleipnir.” The foal neighed delightfully.

A shadow fell over Loki and he looked up to see his father standing over him. He needed to tell him what happened to him all these years. Too warn him of the danger most likely still lurking inside of him.

“Father, I-“

“I will take the foal into my service.” His eyes hard and cold as steel.

Every dream and hope Loki had experienced in the short time of his awakening broke like a mirror. His world dimmed before his eyes and he felt the bottomless abyss swallow him.

Odin’s hard eyes fell on Loki but he was too far gone to really feel anything anymore. “I will not have you run around my stable; it would be a great shame to our family if Asgard found out about this event.”

Loki lowered his head, his shoulder blades sticking up from his back as he fell deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. He escaped from reality.

When Loki next looked up, his eyes were emotionless and calculating. The foal neighed to his mother as the change went through. Sleipnir tried to call back his parent but it was too late.

Loki was gone.

When Loki walked into his rooms, unseen by anyone, he stopped in the middle of the room. The silence was ominous before he started to giggle, a giggle that soon turned into laughter.

A haunting laughter as his eyes turned black and stayed that way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter Two ~

_Time in Asgard moved slowly and that meant all of Asgard aged slowly, thanks to Idun's golden apples they became immortal after a certain point. Therefore, making age just a number._

_To the immortals of Asgard, pranks always colored the day of the long lived Gods and made the long years so much more enjoyable. That was why no one really blamed Loki when a prank resulted in close injury for the ones involved. Who in their right mind could blame Loki, and Odin’s youngest son no less, for almost causing harm to another._

_This continued until Loki reached adulthood. It was then that the trickster began to distance himself from others. His tricks became annoying and irritating, sometimes harmful. His powers lay not in weapons but in magic which made the distance between Loki and Thor even greater. Thor grew into a warrior and was obsessed with weapons and combat. Thor off course didn’t see the distance growing between them, too occupied with his friends and lessons to see what was really happening._

_Loki became a liar, a skilled one at that. He soon earned the nicknames “Silver Tongue” and “Prince of Lies” and became the object of spiteful gossip. His isolation only grew as the nicknames he gathered became more. Not before long, only Frigga and Thor were the only ones who would speak normally with him. Odin had long since given up on Loki and focused on making Thor his heir, something he hadn’t told anyone but everyone knew. Frigga believed strongly that there were no evil in her youngest son and that all he needed was to be understood and loved._

_As an adult Loki did a lot of things. He cut Sif’s golden hair. He made bets with the dwarfs, got his lips sewn together in front of the whole court. He tricked Idun and kidnapped her and the Golden Apples to Utgard-Loki, he helped Thor get his hammer back by dressing them both as women. He tricked the giants and his fellow Asgardians. And since he had already taken it upon himself to birth the eight-legged foal Sleipnir; he also sired and carried Fenrir, Jormungand and Hel._

_The things he did were many and uncountable. Many times he became the laughingstock in Asgard. None could be said to be his friend, his company was unwanted, and if there were even the slightest ill happening, Loki was blamed for it._

_Thor grew up to be the Golden God of Asgard while Loki was left in the shadows._

_The years went by in a blinding rush for the Gods. Loki had spiraled deeper and more out of control by each year. He became sinister and venomous in his actions and words. Nothing was left of the loved child from long ago. Then the day of judgment finally fell over Asgard._

* * *

_**Many Years Later** _

Thor’s roar reached the heaven’s as he swung his hammer with all his might toward the ground, sending thunder crashing down all around him and crushed the earth until only stones and pebbles remained. His opponent went down in a scream of pain, clothes scorched from the thunder.

The mortal heroes known as the Avengers couldn’t hold their relief in when the God of Mischief and Chaos finally succumbed. Loki had finally been defeated.

Thor breathed deeply as his mixed feelings for his little brother clashed.

Loki had finally unleashed Ragnarok, destroying the borders between Asgard and Midgard in the process. Many had died and many more were wounded. Gods and mortals walked side by side. The midgard serpent Jormungandr, who otherwise ruled in the deepest seas, lay dead in the distance. Its enormous shape looked like a mountain chain. The Fenrirwolf lay whimpering not far away, two of its four legs torn from its body and bleeding heavily. Then there were Hel, Ruler of the Underworld, being already half dead and the guide for the dead, she stood in the destruction. All she could do was watch her father as he lay in defeat.

“You did it!” Sif yelled relieved as she ran toward Thor and hugged him.

“How are you holding up?” Iron Man asked the thunder God. He could see that the fight and victory against Loki had taken a lot more out of him than just strength. He was exhausted from the mental strain of hurting his own brother. He said he had to do what he had to, to stop the God of Chaos. Even if this was the result, it didn’t prevent the pain.

The other Gods and Goddesses came closer. Some with relieved expressions, while others carried faces of pure hatred for the fallen God.

There was a mass of relief floating around.

A small peddle fell down the rubble, not catching anyone’s attention. Then three more peddles followed and Bruce Banner looked over to ground zero where Loki laid. The small man put a hand on Captain America’s shoulder to get his attention, while not taking his eyes of the sight of fingers of one pale hand moving.

A low laughter echoed low under the buzz of talking until it evolved into a full-fledged chortle. In a flash, Loki stood up, laughing to the skies. His burnt flesh, scorched hair, and all other of his injuries from the long war didn't seem to bother him. His laughter echoed around the gathered as their guard went up.

“Finally. FINALLY!” He yelled in lunacy, “You’ve finally done it!” amusement and sheer victory dripping from his words. Two completely black eyes, framed by darkened skin landed on the God of thunder and his friends. The sneer on his lips revealed his teeth and a part of his cheek fell apart right before their eyes, but he didn’t stop laughing.

“You foolish Gods.” His voice echoed with an underlying voice coming through. “So arrogant. So fast to judge.” Loki took a deep bow, just like he didn’t feel the pain of his aching limbs and the skin falling off in patches. “I hate to leave in a rush but this vessel has reached its immortal limit and I have other worlds to ruin.”

In a single motion Loki threw his head back, mouth wide open, eyes open and a sinister black smoke escaped his body. The smoke cracked with laughter and tension as it moved into the skies and disappeared.

It could have been minutes; or it was only seconds before Loki collapsed to the ground in a heap of painful moans.

Thor stood frozen as the form of his brother twitched and jerked while tears fell from his eyes. Loki’s cracked lips tried to form words but his vocal cords were on the brink of tearing and out came a broken sound. 

With no regard to the others, he ran forward and knelt beside his brother.

Green eyes tried to focus but as soon they seemed to notice Thor, the light in them extinguished.

Thor stared wide eyed at his brother, trembling while his friends and fellow Gods came closer. Until a puff of smoke revealed Hel who flung her arm as hard as she could and sent Thor crashing into the arms of his friends.

“Do not touch him with your dirty hands.” Hel hissed. Gracefully she knelt down and reached out her arms into Loki’s body to lift out his soul. What she found in her arms was a young Loki, not even old enough to know the difference between good and evil. His little body carried the burns from the war. It was a pitying state and Hel’s arms trembled in fury as she perceived the young soul. A soul which didn’t fit the body which it left.

She brought her lips to the peeling forehead and planted a soft kiss on it.

With an ice cold glare she stared down the Gods and mortals.

“Fear me like you’ve never feared death before. Until I have the answer to the truth about my father I will not let one of the souls fallen be allowed to reincarnate.”

With a sudden rise of flames she vanished back to the underworld with Loki's soul.

Thor stared after the Goddess of Death, the image of the soul of his brother in her arms. The small arm falling free from her embrace.

Nothing made sense anymore. He had thought his brother's defeat would answer his questions to what happened between them, but all he was left with as he watched Loki's body fall to dust was more questions.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter Three ~

The ground under his feet fell apart and had he not held onto the root with all his strength then he would had fallen to his death and would never be found again. All around him grew a network of roots, all belonging to the world tree Yggdrasil.

It had been days after Ragnarok and Thor had become no wiser than he was before. The underworld was completely off-limits to everyone. Anyone who was even a little wounded were pulled from their bodies and into the next world of the dead. No one of their comrades had been reborn, even the child an Asgardian woman had been declared dead upon birth, too weak to hold onto its own soul. True to Hel's words, no souls were allowed out of the Underworld and with no one wiser about the truth about Loki, no one really wanted to know, they couldn't even enter the door to the Underworld.

But that was just a small part of what disturbed Thor. What he had seen those last few moments on Ground Zero was printed into his mind. He could remember the small arm that fell from Hel's embrace, burned and torn. He remembered the ominous voice Loki had used before the dark smoke had escaped. The fetal attempts Loki had made in his last moments. It was all branded into his mind and it disturbed him more than the war itself.

There was so much he didn't understand. So much that didn't make any sense. It was far from normal. Nothing made sense. When you defeat your enemy in war then you have some understanding of them, but with Loki, there had been no understanding.

He couldn't even connect the Loki he had known for years with the one he had seen for a fraction until the end.

To Thor it couldn't go on like that. He had far too many questions to find peace in the aftermath. He felt that he had given up far too easy on Loki. They all had. When he started to change for no reason, he should have stayed and asked why, they all should have. Instead, they all turned their back to him, let him fall deeper into the darkness until war erupted.

No one could claim to know Loki, not even himself.

To answer Hel's question, and his own, he had to look for the answer in the only place that could give them. He was going to the Norns.

They alone held all the answers in the world. They knew everything, far more then even Heimdall. The three sisters knew all that had come to pass, everything that was happening and the future. They were ancient beyond Gods, keepers of all lives and kept an eye to make sure everything turned out like it should. They knew even the most complicated answer that could take millenniums to answer.

So they also held the answers about Loki.

The problem was that getting there was far harder than saying.

Thor was currently climbing down the many roots leading to the home of the Norns. He had been climbing for hours and he still couldn't see the end of it. All around him was the infinite numbers of roots. He had yet to meet any of the creatures that lived among the roots of the land, and to be frank, he was happy about it.

Yggdrasil had suffered damage in the war when the border had been wiped out between Asgard and Midgard. Not to mention there was no mention what the damage to the roots could do. No matter how thick these roots were, they were still made of wood. Thor had more than enough strength to damage them if he went on a rampage. Which was why he was glad he had not encountered any beasts.

All too often his blood rushed to his head and he didn't think about the consequences. This time he couldn't afford it.

A faint screech wrapped itself around the roots and Thor kept on climbing.

The air around him was growing richer and he was pretty sure he were closing in on the Norns.

Close to the roots, the air was thick with oxygen, farther away it grew thin and now and then the light would go in and out.

He had never been in a similar place. Thor was amazed by the grace Yggdrasil had for being a tree, he could easily compare it to the beautiful space of stars. But just as it was beautiful, it was also dangerous. There had been many times he had to change roots to climb.

Either because the root ended or turned into a strange angle that he couldn't climb. He had thought he would meet his end here more times than in the war. If he had brought comrades, he wouldn't know if they would still be with him.

He had seen anomalies that defied sense. Thor even doubted that if he hadn't survived Ragnarok, he wouldn't been able to make this journey.

A small light came closer to Thor and he looked over his shoulder to look at it.

A sphere of light was slowly dancing across space, coming in and out of dark pockets of holes.

Not waiting to see what it was, Thor continued his progress down.

Not far down he would come to two roots crossing his path and he had to be careful to pick the right one.

Suddenly there were a crack above him. The thunder God looked up to see a hole in the root he was climbing.

_That wasn't there earlier!_

Just as suddenly, the sphere of light came out from the root slightly above the hole, leaving an equal sized hole in its wake.

“Damn.” Thor growled as he speed up his climb. He didn't know what was happening but he was pretty damn sure he didn't want to stay to find out.

_**Crack! Crack! Crack!** _

The sphere was picking up speed and ate through the root quicker.

Racing against time, Thor became thoughtless of how he climbed.

_**Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!** _

Thor could feel how the root under his hands was shaking as it started to give way from its own weight. Looking down, Thor was still a couple meters from the nest of roots but he had no time and had to gamble.

He let go of the root and jumped toward the nest of roots. Upon landing, he dug his fingers into the roots pockets and planted his feet as hard he could against the tree. Everything to make sure he didn't fall or slip. Behind him, the root he had been climbing gave way and fell with one final crack.

The sphere was nowhere to be seen and Thor could only be happy about it.

Not sure where he was, the God of Thunder looked over the edge and saw an area of earth among the roots and the natural light from it made it stand out against the darkness of space.

“We've been waiting for you, young God.” an old croaking voice said.

Thor searched the earth and came upon a single old woman, her head angled back uncomfortably against her old neck and a hood dressed her face. Keeping Thor from seeing who she was but there was no need to question.

The only human like beings living among the roots of Yggdrasil were only the Norns.

He had finally found them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter Four ~

Thor landed with both feet on the earth of light. Illuminated by the roots of Yggdrasil the Asgardian heir took in the place. Everywhere roots went through the earth, cradling it and supporting it. Like the embrace of a mother.

The old Norn stood before him. Dressed in long robes that didn't hide her aged body, she gave him a surprisingly toothy smile.

“We've been waiting for you.” her voice crawled over the earth. Neither reaching him but at the same time echoing in his ears. “Come.”

It only took Thor an unconscious blink of his eyes and the Norn was gone. The only trace of where she had gone was the footsteps of bright light on the earth. He followed and left behind a dark pair of footprints on the earth.

He walked along the earth and surprisingly he couldn't see any end to it. It felt like an endless walk, not knowing where he was heading or if he would ever reach his destination, he simply kept on walking.

Rounding a thick root, he came upon an area that were sparkling in a mix of dark and light stars. In the middle stood the Norns. All three of them, dressed in old robes that did little to hide their existence. He could see life floating around them. The lives of every creature connected to Yggdrasil. The life of all animals. All the humans in Midgard. The elves and his precious Asgard. The soft floating light dances in currents to the Norns movements. When one raised her hand, two lives followed her until it reached higher above them. Then, upon reaching the end of the light area, it faded away. Next, a new light came out the same place, an endless flow of life.

“Do come closer, young heir.” one of the Norn whispered, her voice echoing along the ground. “We have all your answers and questions.”

“We knew you were coming long before you lived.” another mumbled, but surprisingly her voice were clear as water.

Thor was hesitant to entering the area of light.

“Don't worry, Thunderer. No harm will come to you here.” the mumbling Norn said.

“Neither can you hurt any of these lives.” the voice crawled across the floor. “You don't have the gift to.”

He walked slowly forward, each step careful not to step on anything precious. He didn't like the idea of stepping on a life and ending it because of an accident. No matter what the Norns said.

With one thin, spider like hand; with nails sharp as broken glass, Urd held up a light and extracted a thin silken thread from it. It began in a straight line but the rest of it was in a mess. A big bundle of complicated twists and turns until it looked like a birds nest.

“A lot of wrong doings has been done to your brother. Behold, his life, so precious and cared for. Severed and twisted into something so unnatural. His path was not meant to turn out like this.” the Norns said in choir.

“What happened to Loki?” was Thor's first question.

“He was invaded by evil. Evil turned him into a God of Chaos. Destruction.” Skuld cradled the thread in her hands, slowly caressing a broken end. “He was torn from his chosen destiny and forced to bear the cross as harbinger of Ragnarok.”

“Betrayed and cast aside. He fell from his path and no one could reach him. No one tried until it was too late.” Verdandi injected. “The tears in darkness. A life torn asunder by the evil God.”

“The Evil?” their riddle filled answers hung like bells around him, the part about being too late stung Thor.

“Yes.” Skuld whispered. “An Evil God. Wandering the cosmic planes, bringing destruction and Armageddon to all worlds. There is but one God of Chaos. One God of Evil. He has no form so he can assume any one. He alone is the one who exists in all legends and texts.”

“Why did he choose Loki?”

“There is no reason behind his choices. Just coincidences. Anyone could have done just as well. Even you, heir of Asgard.” was the answer of Urd.

_No._ Thor couldn't accept it. There had to be some reason why his brother was chosen. His life couldn't have been ruined just because of a coincidence. That would mean his life had held no meaning from the moment he was possessed. “No! That can't be true.”

“But it is.” Skuld looked up at the golden God from within her hood. “The God of Chaos could have come from any realm. Any specie. Any origin. That Loki, formerly Laufeyson, raised Odinson, met this end is much regretful. His soul had such great purpose.”

“What happened to the soul of Loki?” he really feared the answer.

Urd gave the thread bundle to her sisters. “The soul cannot grow if it does not experience life. No matter how old the vessel grows, the soul cannot grow if it sleeps for all its existence. Once possessed, the original soul will only know little of the world around it. Mostly hurtful, painful moments for it to break.”

Thor had to collect his thoughts. This was too much. _That would mean the child soul in Hel's arms was the true face of his brother. The age he was possessed._ No. He didn't want to believe that most of his memories of his brother was actually someone else. Memories of their teen years. Their many adventures. Their adulthood. All those memories had not been the real Loki.

“It's not true.” he told himself more than any other.

“But it is.” the Norns said at once.

It was agony. All his memories seemed to be playing before his eyes and he couldn't stop them. All memories that were fake. None of them had been true. While he was laughing and enjoying himself, his little brother had been locked inside, possibly screaming, crying for someone to notice.

“With his death, the world is heading toward a new end.” The Norns warned softly.

Thor opened his eyes slowly, his mind wrapping around the warning. “What?”

“It's a slow end and no one will be able to stop it.”

“No, no. We already stopped Ragnarok.”

Urd raised her head. “Ragnarok has passed. Now, a more unavoidable destiny awaits us all.”

“What are you talking about?” They were making no sense at all. He really didn't want riddles right now.

Skuld put back Loki's thread inside the light and let it go.

“We are coming to an end. We've lived as long as Yggdrasil. We are old, Thunderer. Our time to rest is slowly coming closer, by then there will be no one to care for the World Tree in our place. It will slowly fall to ruin and take all nine realms with it.”

“What can I do?”

“Bring us our heir. Only the one to succeed us can take our place.”

Thor thought for a moment. Tactics had never been his strong feature but it was slowly forming in his head. “I'll find your heir.” he said confidently. “If you help me get Loki back.”

“Only the natural order of Yggdrasil can decide that. We might be able to see what's been, is happening and what will become, but we do not hold power over all life. Only Yggdrasil can decide the fate of life.”

“Deal or no deal.” Thor stressed, not as confident as he sounded.

The Norns whispered among themselves, light rotating around them.

“Bring our heir and we will do what we can.” they agreed at the same time.

Thor let out a breath he hadn't known he held. He had no idea what he was getting into but his chances of reuniting with Loki were growing stronger. “I need a name to begin looking.” he told them.

Verdandi raised her hand and with one spidery finger guided a light to Thor who held out his hands and caught it as gently as he could manage.

He was assaulted by images inside his mind. They hit him like his own hammer Mjolnir.

_A figure was standing by the edge of the earth. Long black hair reached almost his ankles, kept together by a silver ring decorated with runes. The long silvery cloak shimmered against the dark abyss of space. The roots of Yggdrasil lifted as another realm was created. So young and beautiful. It's green habitat a paradise._

_Thor suddenly stood beside the trunk of Yggdrasil. More massive and fragile at the same time as it supported the nine realms. He looked down at his hands and up to the same figure leaning against the bark of Yggdrasil. Pale hands embracing the tree as it seemed to cradle the figure at the same time. It was the perfect combination._

_Thor opened his mouth to ask him his name when no sound came out. But the stranger seemed to have heard him and turned toward him._

_'No!'_

Loki.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter Five ~

_Loki stood on the root of Yggdrasil. His hand held forward as his clothes transformed into a golden wind. The veil around his hair also transforming into the silvery strings. Protecting his body. Shielding him from the world. Shading him in the color of Gold. His pale skin reflecting the light of the wind, carefully guiding a single light as it grew into place._

_Molding and shaping itself until it exploded with life. Soaking into the barren earth, letting the grass and greenery grow up in bursts of light. Slowly but surely the barren world dressed in a shade of prospering green._

_The God turned around and smiled._

_Thor stood up to his waist deep in water. A waterfall leading into space not far from him, the water of the lake running down the edges in silent grace. The stars of the universe shinned brightly against the dark void of space. He looked around and realized this was the plain of the Norns. Roots grew up from the water, on land where green grass grew. The supporting roots wrapped around the sacred place._

_Slow rings of water disturbed the peace. There was no real sound but he could feel the rings hit his skin, making him turn around to face his company._

_Toward him walked Loki in all his naked glory. Long black hair spilling into the water, floating behind him. His pale skin contrasting against the dark of space. His green eyes tingling with mischief and so much more._

_Not before long, they stood chest to chest, almost touching. Their eyes stared into each other, drinking in the sight of each other._

_Gently, with ethereal grace, Loki stood up on his toes and kissed Thor on the lips._

The sudden assault of unfamiliar images knocked Thor back where he stood. The lights dancing around him, following the wind of his movement but also avoiding him. His mind was reeling. The Norns stood in their spot. What had felt like memories, even lifetimes, had rushed him by in mere moments.

“Did you get your answer, Thunderer?” Urd asked the Asgardian heir.

Trying to clear his head, Thor shook it.

“You have seen a fraction of what should have been.” Skuld continued. “Your younger brother was destined to be our successor. A God handling dreams and life. His life should have been brighter than even yours. Had he lived his chosen path, he would have been loved most of all in the nine realms.”

Verdandi sat down on the earth. “He would have been so much more to you. He would have filled your life like no one else could. Your relationship would have grown endlessly and become part of legend by itself. You would have become his guardian once you took your own throne. With the most powerful throne behind you, you would have become a king who lead your people and the nine realms to new glory. Peace would govern. You would also witness as new realms came to be. A life so unlike anything you could imagine.”

Skuld leaned against her sister. “But that is a fate barely alive. With your brother in the arms of Hela, he is outside our reach. With his soul tarnished and broken, there is nothing we can do for him unless he comes here. But to reach us would be a hard journey indeed.”

Thor put his hand on his forehead, sorting through the images. The powerful man he had seen Loki becoming. The gentle lover he would have embraced. The careful carer for Yggdrasil. The guiding light of life. The full beauty of the man he had come to known his whole life. And more than anything, the innocent, pure smile on his face as he smiled.

There was few times Thor could remember ever seeing that smile. Now that he knew the truth it seemed even more rare.

The Norns whispered among themselves.

“We are growing weary. We must bid our time and ask you to leave, young heir.” Verdandi confessed.

Skuld pointed to the light of Loki's life. “Take that light with you, it will help you when you need it as most. But you only have one chance before it must return here. Care for it.”

“We wish you luck, young Thunderer.” Urd said finally before all three Norns disappeared.

Left alone, Thor felt the earth shift under his feet and knew he had to leave. He knew it but his mind wouldn't function properly with everything he had learned. When his foot went through the earth it snapped him out of his stupor and he grabbed a hold of the closest thick root he could see.

With the Norns moving toward their resting place the earth was no longer strong enough to support him. It saddened him, but it proved that the Norns were growing weak. Their time was growing closer and he had to hurry if he wanted to make everything right.

He didn't know for sure how he would do it but first of all he needed to see Hela. She needed to know what he had learned, even if it was hard to accept. Because that would mean her whole existence was because of Loki randomly being picked by the Evil God.

Thor didn't look forward to telling her, but the only way to see Loki was to go through her. Nothing else would do.

The light followed him as he slowly began to climb up the World Tree. He looked up the long way he had to go before reaching solid ground. It had been tough enough to descend, now he had to go the other way. Just the thought left him little doubt that by the time he got to the finish line, he would curse pretty much anything he could name.

With the light as his only companion, Thor began his journey up the complex root system of Yggdrasil. The light flickered next to his face, offering very little comfort, but Thor took it. His mind played through the many visions he had been gifted by the Norns.

_The view of Loki embraced by the green life of a new realm. Tenderly held in a cradle that was suspended in mid air by thin veins. His naked body spread out against the softness of leafs. The long graceful God opened his arms and invited Thor into his embrace._

_Then they rested in each other arms, surrounded by the mysteries of the World Tree and the tenth realm that had been created._

_By Loki._

_For them._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just noticed that I missed chapter 6 so here it is.

~ Chapter Six ~

“I swear this is the last time I do this damn journey.” Thor swore out loud. The soft light that was accompanying him was dancing in a nervous spiral. Thor didn't really care at the moment. He had almost come to the finish of the climb and he was tired, hungry, exhausted, and angry.

Angry at anything and everything. As he promised, he had cursed out mostly anything he knew the name of because to him they all held responsibility for something that made him miserable.

“Let's not forget that this isn't the last of it. I might have climbed down to the end of Yggdrasil and back up again, now I have to go to Hel. Why don't I just jump from here and hope I land there.” he muttered darkly. “Next time, someone else can clean up the mess of the universe.”

With his muscles screaming, he as he wrapped his hand over the last bit of root gripping he would do in years to come. The thunder God jumped onto the earth of Asgard and thanked every God he knew for finally being able to rest. There had never been a more sweet sight than this murky, dark brown dirt under his hands. Even the dry texture felt divine.

A wind was blown into his hair and a loud bleat.

He looked up to see Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr standing where he left them. The white long haired goats looked like they were laughing at him while casually grazing at the grass on the side.

”You are so going to be my dinner.” he told them in a dark tone.

The goats looked at him with shocked anger. They bleated loudly at him as if daring him to try, even if they were somewhat used to being his snack on the road, they still didn't like being killed.

The light slowly danced over to the animals.

Tanngrisnir stared at the strange light dancing before his face. Then he opened his mouth to eat it.

Thor clamped his goats mouth shut and glared at him with deadly intent.

”That light is not food. Try to eat it again and it will be the last you ever do.” he turned his face to the other. ”The same goes to you too.” and then he let go of Tanngrisnir.

The goats glared submittingly at their master. Trying to ignore the light that was tempting them.

He was really not in it for now. To tired. He walked over to his chariot and sat down in it.

”I'm taking a quick nap before we head out.” he made himself comfortable. ”Keep watch.”

The light was hovering above his head as he fell to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_The next time he opened his eyes, he was in the green basket of nature. Little saplings decorating the vines supsending it. The blue sky was streetching out above him and the first rays of red light was spreading over the sky. Casting light over him and Loki._

_His brother lay spooned to his chest. Just as naked as himself. The touch of skin against skin was arounsing. Loki wasn't awake yet and Thor took the moment to admire his lover. His pale alabaster skin. Loki's long black hair spread under his head. Loki's long legs and toned body and finally, Loki's manhood._

_Everything._

_All his._

_Only his._

_Thor leaned over the smaller man and to his delight, found the other repsond to him. Their body so snug together that it was perfect. His hips started to rock and he got a whimper from the other. His rythm slow and agonising. Each muscle in their bodies moved together._

_His hand slowly caresed up the pale arm as he sought out Loki's hand which rested beside his face. They clasped as they rocked together._

_Loki let out a cool breath against their joined hands and moaned._

_Their breathtaking conection was almost unbearable._

_Not only were their bodies connected, their souls were too._

_Soon Thor was covering Loki with his whole body, feeling the heat between them rise as their peak came closer._

_Loki arched his back and panted in lust while Thor burried his face in Loki's hair. His nose nustling through the strands, taking in the fresh smell of the universe that was only Loki._

_With a deep gasp, Loki threw his head back and-_

* * *

With a jerk Thor woke up. ”Damn it.” he hissed, catching the goats looking at him with curiosity. He ignored them.

What he couldn't ignore though was the buldge in his pants. The last thing he wanted was to take care of it right now. He didn't want to masturbate to his brothers face. Nor did he want to do it in a place where the Norns, Heimdall, Tanngrisnir, Tanngnjóstr and God didn't know who else might be watching.

Until his encounter with the Norns, his younger brother had never been an object for a potential lover. It had not even crossed his mind. Besides, he liked women. He liked holding a woman as he dominated her body and took her to exstacy she had never known before. He had built up a reputation of being the best lover in Asgard. Even Fandral couldn't compete with him anymore.

He had Sif, damn it. They had never talked about it or even acted on it, but there was something between them. They worked well together. She was an equal warrior. She had the potential of being a Queen.

He didn't want or need to turn Loki into an erotic object. He had enough on his hands than to enjoy the picture of Loki face as he was reaching...

”DAMN IT!” he screamed, banging his fist into the metal of his chariot. ”Other thoughts. Other thoughts.” he forced himself to mutter.

_Think bad thoughts. Not that kind of bad thoughts. Ugly things. Disgusting things. Weird things. Revolting things. Horrible things. Guts. Blood. War. Ragnarok. His mother scolding him. Seeing Volstagg naked. Seeing the chef stick his finger in their food in the kitchen. Seeing the two maids play togeth...no. No. Not those thoughts. Something so disgusting that there were no equal. Something to erase that face from his mind._

The memories of Loki's charred body in his last moments flashed through his mind and shocked his breath out of his lungs.

His body calmed down and his arousal died.

”I'm sorry.” he whispered to himself. Only then did he notice the light, Loki's light, float quietly in front of his face. He remembered the thread. The life Loki hadn't been allowed to live. The years he had suffered in front of everyones eyes and no one took the time to see it.

The thunder God stood up in his chariot, took hold of the reins controlling Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. He needed to go back to Asgard. Only Odin could send him to Hel in one piece.

Thor looked at the light and said; ”You better keep up with me.”

Snapping the reins the goats took of in a rush. Flying through the sky, their hooves thundering the air like lightning.

The God of Thunder was returning to Asgard.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter Seven ~

“ _Are you really going?” asked Thor from his seat on the chest by the bed. His eyes trailing after Loki as the other walked around the room packing for his upcoming journey. His hair only shoulder length but showed signs of growing longer._

“ _It's the wish of the Norns. I cannot ignore their will.” the dark haired man said as he walked across the room with a bunch of clothes folded in his arms. “Father and mother have already given their consent, to not go now would disrespectful toward them.”_

_The Asgardian heir looked as unhappy as a wet cat. “They want you to be their heir. Who knows when we will see each other again. It might be never.”_

_Loki looked at his brother with compassion. “The Norns are growing old. They cannot keep guarding Yggdrasil forever anymore. Besides, it will be just as hard for me.”_

“ _Why does it have to be you?” Thor asked after shaking his head. “Why you of all people?”_

_He could no longer resist the defeated look on Thor's face and walked over to him. While he was standing in front of Thor, the other wrapped his hands around Loki's hips and held him close, resting his head against the soft fabric of the robes on Loki's chest._

“ _I hate this, Loki. I don't want you to leave me.”_

_Loki put his hands on Thor's shoulder, slowly caressing and soothing the other with his presence. “I won't be gone forever, dear brother. I promise that I will return to you before I become unable to leave Yggdrasil. I will return to you.”_

_Thor looked up at Loki. “Promise?”_

_It was endearing to see this side of Thor. “When have I ever broken a promise to you? Besides,” he said with a smile, “I will miss you.”_

“ _What will you miss about me?” Thor asked curiously. He knew he would miss everything about Loki but what about the other._

“ _Let's see.” Loki said leisurely while running his fingers through Thor's hair. “I will miss your golden hair. Your eyes and your smile. I will also miss your personality. How you are so easy to enjoy life. Burst into laughter. Your merry making skills, but also your ability to be sensitive and understanding when the time comes. You are fair both in looks and judgment. I will also miss being held in your arms, feeling you wrap yourself around me, protecting me, embracing me. Feeling your strength and your gentleness.” then a lecherous smile came across Loki's lips. “And most of all...” he sat down on his knees between Thor's naturally spread legs, opened his breaches and pulled out Thor's manhood. “I will miss your 'greatness'.”_

_With a moan, Thor leaned back on the bed, resting on his hands while enjoying the slow ministration made by his lover. “That's good to know.” he said breathless._

_Loki enjoyed watching Thor's reaction as he stroked the hard flesh in his hand. He mixed his strokes from short to long and from hard to soft. He could feel the flesh twitch in his hand, a sign that he was getting the reaction he wanted out of the other. Thor's most honest part had always been his manhood after all._

“ _I will also miss you.” Thor said through the haze of pleasure. He rolled his head onto his should and gazed down at his brother with a tender smile. “I will miss your beauty, your calm temperament, your mischief that brightens up Asgard from it's boring gray days. I will also miss your silver tongue that can weave such 'sweet' things.”_

_The invitation was too good to be denied. “Is that so?” Loki purred before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Thor. The golden haired God threw his head back and groaned deeply. His hips rocking into that warm mouth. He didn't know how many times they had pleasured each other this way through the years, but they never grew tired of it. While Loki was the most skilled one between the two of them, Loki gave him points for his persistence and willingness for trying anything._

_It was all too soon, Thor couldn't even feel that he was on the brink of orgasm when Loki pulled away. His tongue taking one last lick before he stood up and stared down at the wanton man before him on his bed._

“ _Do you remember the first time we shared?” Loki asked as he pulled up his robes to mid-thigh and sat down on Thor's lap, making the other moan as he felt the evidence of, “You rascal.” Thor scolded lightly. “Have you been going around all day without anything under those robes?”_

_Loki tilted his head to the side with a smile. “I was waiting for the best opportunity for you to ravish me, my golden warrior.” He let his own manhood slid against Thor's. “Do you remember?”_

“ _Aye.” Thor said as he just lay there to Loki's wish and will. “It was a great day of memories.”_

“ _You rode me so hard and long that you were making the horses jealous.” Loki ground against Thor._

“ _It's not my fault I was a lucky stallion who found an eager and willing steed to mount in the stable. You were so insatiable that you were not complaining.” The sweet memories._

“ _I agree.” Loki reached for Thor's hardness and with practiced ease sank down on it in one go. The dark haired man sighed happily as he was filled in a way only Thor could do to him. “Then how about the time I slipped you the Epimedium leaves during the winter celebration in father's hall. How many do you think actually saw us but was too drunk to remember the next day?”_

“ _You are truly wicked, my dear trickster, but I have to agree that taking you under the table was a most enjoyable time.” Thor began to pant as Loki started to move on top of him in a slow agonizing pace. “Then how about the time I pushed you into the weapons locker and had my wicked way with you inside? During training season with the other room full with warriors no less.”_

“ _Oh, how I wanted to scream that time. You hit all the right places inside me while pushing me against the door. How close it was for others to see what was yours.”_

_Thor growled. “You are only mine. I might take you in places that risk discovery but you are mine alone. No other man or woman can have you.”_

“ _Like the time we were lost in the magical mirror?” Loki clenched his muscles and drew out a agonizing moan from Thor. “Or the time you took me on father's throne when he was away for a rare week?”_

“ _That will be mine sooner or later. Then, if we are talking adventurous, how about the time_ _ **you**_ _brought me to the midsummer celebration of the elves? Lost in a sea of warm bodies and sex, you showed your unrestricted side to me back then. The elves weren't sure who was taking who even when you were the one on my manhood.”_

“ _And how I love your manhood.” Loki whispered as it caught in his throat. His spot being stimulated and was sending waves of pleasure through his body, taking away his ability to think. “Take me. Ride me. Mark me. Fuck me. Do it. Now!”_

_Thor needed no more encouragement. He flipped them over and did just as Loki begged him to do._

 

* * *

 

Thor's return to Asgard was met with fanfare. The stable hands took care of his goats while he walked toward his father's chamber. The golden light dancing after him. Asgard was not yet rebuilt to its former glory but it was on the way as the golden steps leading to the throne room was shinning in the light and on each side stood warriors in honor to Thor's return.

As he came up to the entrance of the Allfather's hall, he was met by more of his fellow Asgardians. It as if the whole reign was there for him. On the throne saw his father, Odin Allfather, holding Gungnir in his hand. The golden spear of power shined beside the old man. Frigga stood behind Odin's throne, the Goddess standing there in all her glory as Queen of Asgard.

While he walked through the room, he felt all eyes following him and when he reached the stair that lead up to the throne he stopped and knelt down before his parents. His friends standing at the side of the stairs, smiling at his return.

“I hope your journey was fruitful, my son.” Odin said to Thor. His regal stature not moving even an inch.

“It was, father.” Thor looked down at the floor. He was not looking forward to telling Asgard of this new peril they were facing. The faint light of the sphere caught his eyes and for a moment he thought he saw Loki standing there.

His brother was still with him. He wasn't lost yet. Thor needed to be strong for the both of them. It was the least he could do to amend for the errors they had done.

“Then rise and tell me of your journey.” Odin asked of him.

With one last thought to the light, Thor rose to his full length and faced his father.

No matter what Asgard or his family said, he would make things right.

Somehow. Some way.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter Eight ~

Thor took one last moment to gather his thought before he started the tale of his journey and what he had learned. “I met the Norns.”

The Allfather shifted on his throne, the room buzzing with whispers. Odin motioned for his son to continue.

“I learned that Loki is not responsible for Ragnarok.”

Accusations of lies echoed through the throne room. Thor turned his head and stared down whoever dared to raise their voice against them.

“What do you mean, my son?” Odin asked in a rigid voice.

Thor took a deep breath. “It's true that Ragnarok was lead by the God of Chaos, but Loki is not the God of Chaos. There is only one. Formless. It travels through the universes, playing out the part of destruction in any realm that exists. Asgard was no exception.” he thought back to the black smoke. “According to the Norns, Loki was possessed by the God of Chaos. Forced to act out his will and fulfill the prophecy of Ragnarok, to bring destruction upon Asgard. From what I saw at the end of Loki's life and what the Norns told me, I'm guessing that he was possessed at a very young age. The soul grow as the body grows, formed by the experience. But if the soul is asleep then it cannot grow, it stays the same age no matter how old the body grows. That's why Loki's soul appeared to be no more than seven years old when Hela pulled it out of his body.”

“So your saying what? That Loki is an innocent?” Odin questioned his son.

Thor looked his father straight into his only eye. “Loki was not only innocent but also a sacrifice for Ragnarok. Anyone could have become the vessel for the God of Chaos. Even I or you, honored father. Loki only happened to be at the right place at the right time.”

The buzz started up again but Thor could care less about it. The only person that mattered was his father.

“Silence.” Gungnir hit the floor and the open room fell silent. “Do you have evidence of this claim?”

Thor looked around him until he spotted the light to his right. He put his hand slightly below the sphere and tried to present it to his father. “This is the light of Loki that the Norns cared for until recently. I do not have their skills to show you the life thread inside this light, but to doubt this light would be calling the Norns liars.”

After a moment of thought, Odin nodded his head in acceptance. He most of all knew that the Norns told no lies.

“Continue.” he ordered Thor.

The thunder God tried to think about what to say next.

“I need to speak to Hela.”

“That's a understatement. She wants to know what happened to Loki. Until she does, she won't let anyone of our comrades and loved ones be reborn.”

Thor shook his head. “That's not all father.”

“Oh?” Odin's eye had never felt so heavy before. Thor began to wonder about what lay behind that eye.

“I need to take Loki's soul to the Norns.”

There was an uproar among the present Aesirs.

“And why would you do that? Leave Loki's soul with Hela. Leave him to rest.”

“I can't do that.” he really hated to tell the next part but if he wanted his father to help him he needed to be completely honest. “The Norns are growing old, father. Their time is coming to an end and they no longer have an heir to take their place. After they are gone, Yggdrasil will fall to ruin, taking all nine realms with it. It might be soon or years from today, but eventually everything will come to an end.”

“What does this have to do with Loki, he of al-” Odin's eye widen as he came to the painful realization. “No. Don't tell me--”

Thor nodded. “It is, father. Loki was supposed to become the Norns heir.”

A stunned silence filled the room. Even his closest friends looked shocked.

“The Norns used Loki's light to show me the future he was meant to follow. It was beautiful, father. He was a God of Life and Dreams. He would have become an existence more loved than Balder. I stood beside him on the edge of Yggdrasil as a new realm was created. I saw his smile and felt his kindness radiate from his body. I saw him embrace the World Tree as it wrapped its roots around him in return. There is no doubt in my mind that only the Loki I saw could take the Norns place. I felt the rightness in my whole body.”

_And many more things._ Thor erased those thoughts from his mind before they could grow.

Odin seemed to grow old before his eyes.

“If that is true then there is no saving the World Tree. Loki's soul should be too broken now to be able to take on the duty of the Norns.”

“You won't know until you try, father.” Thor's stubbornness showed clearly on the surface. “I won't give up if there is slim hope left. The Norns asked me to deliver Loki's soul to them so there should be some hope. That's why I need to go to Hel but I can't do it without your help father.”

Odin stared at his son, along with the rest of the host of Asgard. Their future King radiated hope that seemed to slip through their fingers. Their light for the future. The Allfather nodded his head.

“I permit you to go to Hel. You will leave in an hour so take the time to prepare for Hel. Hela might not be so forgiving as you may wish for.”

“Thank you, father.”

 

* * *

 

_Thor walked through the paradise until he reached a lake. Tree roots crawled into the water and drank deeply. The clear blue water seemingly endless in its depths._

_He walked over to the white robe that lay on the edge of the grassy shore. He lifted it and it almost spilled through his fingers in silky waves._

_It was also at that moment that the surface of the water broke and up came the man he had been looking for._

_Two months since he last had seen the other man and he longed to take him into his arms and make up for the lost time._

_Among a sea of big lotus flowers and their blades, Loki turned his head and smiled at Thor. His green eyes shimmering with light and love._

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed to upload chapter 6 so I've done it. All who missed it because of my mistake please go back and read it. Hopefully I will avoid misses like these in the future.

~ Chapter Nine ~

The moment Thor arrived in Hel he had trouble breathing. The air was heavy and filled with smoke. Thor raised his hand to his throat and coughed. His throat seemed to close in on itself and he could see the dark dots dancing around his vision.

“You are foolish as always, Aesir.” A voice said before the cramping pain lifted.

Thor tested to take a breath and found himself able to. He looked up and saw a small girl with dark hair standing before him with a lamp.

“My name Leah, Hela's aide. I will guide you to my mistress.” Without waiting the girl turned around and began to walk through Hel.

“W-wait.” Thor said but the girl wouldn't listen to him and he had no choice but to follow her. She led him through the fiery pits of Hel, the condemning seas of souls. He saw souls suffering for their sins in life. He saw souls repenting for their suffering. He saw souls at peace from their life and death. It wasn't like anything he had pictured Hel to be.

Through their journey, Leah never slowed down or waited for Thor even once. Thor was just glad that he hadn't lost Loki's light on the way. Not once or twice had something reached out to grab or eat it and each time Thor had to defend it to his best abilities.

It really shouldn't surprise him. After all, the dead desired life.

When they reached Hela's castle, Thor was sure he had never seen such building before. It clearly intimidated the souls as they stayed clear of it. The fire burned in the cracks of the castle, casting long shadows between pillars and windows. It was drenched in red light and seemed to beat like a heart.

Leah walked confidently through the hall and Thor actually had to step up his pace to keep up with the little girl. He saw creatures that had suffered long and starved. There were monsters he had never even seen in his nightmares. How anyone could call this home was beyond him.

Then, suddenly, Thor stopped walking when they came to an open door. He didn't know what drew his attention or why he didn't follow the little girl to Hela. He just felt the need to stop and enter.

The room was draped in long pieces of blue and green silk. No windows since this was deep inside the castle, but there was a burning fireplace against one wall and in front of them was a heap of big fluffy pillows.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw a dark head sticking out from the bright colors of the world. He walked over, not noticing the light didn't follow him inside.

He knelt down next to the form and found it to be a child. Sleeping peacefully among the soft pillows. Not bothered by the shadows that occasional crossed the walls.

The slim body and the dark hair couldn't be anyone other than his Loki.

He reached out to touch the child and from his warm touch, the child woke up.

“Is it dinner time?” the child asked while rubbing his eyes from sleep.

When there was no answer the child looked up and saw it wasn't the one he thought it would be.

Thor's eyes widen because it was indeed Loki. From the time they were children, but undoubtedly Loki.

Then came the scream. A shrill heart tearing scream that echoed in the room.

Loki was screaming and Thor had no idea why. He tried to calm his brother down but when he tried to touch Loki the screams only got more intense and he saw the fearful look in Loki's green eyes. His skin flickered between pale Asgardian skin and the deep blue of Jotunheim. Markings flickered into view and disappeared.

Thor was thrown into the opposite wall and an infuriated Hela appearing in the room.

“How dare you appear in front of my father?” she said in a sadistic voice. “I will have you lynched in the pits of torture.”

“It's not what you think.” Thor forced out his mouth, before he lost his head. “I come with truth and facts from the Norns. I have the answers you seek.”

Hela stopped her raised hand before she could condemn Thor's soul to her burning levels.

The beautiful woman turned around and knelt down by Loki who continued to scream. “Hush.” she cooed until her voice got through to him. Compared to the screams of the damned, this was nothing to her ears but it still hurt her heart to see her father so scared.

Finally the child calmed down and she gave him a hug.

“It's all right. I'm here. Nothing will harm you here.” She motioned for Leah to come closer. The child having returned when the scream started and had stood in the door hole. The girl looked impassive at her mistress and waited for orders. “Keep Loki company until I return for either of you.”

“I understand.” the girl said before she turned to Loki.

Hela stood up and glared at the Asgardian. “Come with me.” she said in a hard voice. The dead side of her face shinning through her thin skin.

In a blur of fabric from her dress, she left the room and Thor was once more forced to follow. As he walked through the room, holding his head, he noticed Loki watching him fearfully but not saying anything this time.

 

* * *

 

Thor hit the floor with a hard crash.

“How dare you force your way into that room. Give me one reason why I shouldn't skin you where you stand and throw your body to the hungry ghouls outside?”

Thor pushed himself up and got down on one knee in front of the Queen of the Dead. Showing her the same respect he had his father.

“I carry news from the Norns. Important information that will decide every ones fate. Even yours.”

“I do not take well to threats, Aesir.” She sat down on her marble throne, dictating the skull of a dragon above her head. Her green dress flowing down her half dead body and in the light that fell on the Queen, Thor could see her bones through the fabric.

“It's not a threat, Queen Hela.” He needed all trust he could get from her, even if it meant addressing her title. “Only truth. The Norns have trusted me with the fate of all nine realms and I beg you to listen to their tale. Only then do I ask you to decide your actions. Be it that you throw me to your subjects or grant me my wish.”

For a cold minute Hela just glared at Thor like he was a bug under her shoe.

“Speak, Asgardian, but chose your words carefully.”

“Yes.” he raised his head fully before standing up in front of Hela, showing her that he did not speak to her as one of her subjects but that he spoke as an equal. That his words weighted true.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter Ten ~

“You want me to believe all this?” Hela asked the Asgardian in front of her.

“It's the truth.” He simply answered.

With the grace of the underworld, Hela sat on her throne and glared at Thor. He stood proud and tall in front of her but she couldn't be fooled by his facade of courage. No one could hide anything from her in her realm. Here the sinners bathed in their own lies, their own sins and the weak broke day after day from torment of their lies.

To her, the soul was laid bare open and she knew if it tried to hide something. For this barbarian to stand in front of her and try to play her as a fool was beyond ridiculous. The Aesir was clearly hiding something.

“You want me to give up my father because the Norns said so? Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?”

“I understand.”

“No I don't think you do.” Hela leaned forward with her hands still on the armrests. “You're asking me to hand over to you the soul of my father whose only remaining memory are of you swinging your hammer and bringing down thunder. Scorching his whole body and killing him. Now you stand before me and tell me that the only way to save your home, your beloved Midgard and all other realms is to bring his soul to the Norns.” she took a deep breath of hot air. “You are a fool if you believe I will do as you wish.”

The words hurt. “Hela, I know that I'm the last person you want to see next to Loki, but there is no other way. The Norns are growing weak, I've felt their magic fade. Maybe within days, or even a few years, your realm will fall alongside Yggdrasil. Every soul you have will cease to exist. Including Loki's. Do you want to see his soul end because of your grudge against me and Asgard?”

The Queen of the Dead looked carefully at Thor's face.

“What are you hiding?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

Thor swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. “I'm not hiding anything.”

“Yes you are and until you confess what, I will not have you here.” She stood up, making her dress flutter around her in the heat of Hel. “Be gone.”

“No! Wait!” Thor called at the retreating Queen. “Please, wait!”

He stared to run after her, desperate to get her to understand but his path was blocked by the ghost like guards. Their spears up in silent warning.

What none of them were ready for was the light sphere shooting across the room and went right through Hela's body.

_**Loki sighed at the feeling of Thor pressing him against the wood wall of the stable. His hands sprawled out as he was ravished and he welcomed it. Hands roamed over his flesh and he moaned at the rightness of it. He spurred his partner on with his limited movement and nothing mattered except them.** _

“ _ **It's the wish of the Norns. I cannot ignore their will.”**_

“ _ **I love you. More than you'll ever know.”**_

_**They rested in each other arms, surrounded by the mysteries of the World Tree and the tenth realm that had been created. The green paradise that surrounded and protected them. An abyss of life.** _

“ _ **I hate this, Loki. I don't want you to leave me.”**_

“ _ **Meet me in my chamber.”**_

“ _ **I want you. Now and forever.”**_

“ _ **I will also miss your silver tongue that can weave such sweet things.”**_

“ _ **Welcome, King of Asgard. To Yggdrasil.”**_

_**A figure were standing by the edge of the earth. Long black hair reached almost his ankles, kept together by a silver ring decorated with runes. The long silvery cloak shimmered against the dark abyss of space.** _

“ _ **I missed you so much.”**_

“ _ **I love you, Thor.”**_

“ _ **Come for me.”**_

_**Thor thrust into his lover with everything he had, burying himself deeper every time. Loki threw his head back as his orgasm exploded in him. His mouth open as he tried to scream but no sounds would leave him. His body convulsing around the hard flesh that drove him mad with lust and desire.** _

“ _ **When will I see you again?”**_

“ _ **I don't know. But remember that I will always be here for you, waiting.”**_

_**Thor kissed Loki's hand tenderly before folding it between his hands. His eyes sparkling with pride and love.** _

“ _ **I'll do anything for you.”**_

“ _ **I must take the Norns place soon.”**_

“ _ **What will happen to us?”**_

“ _ **I don't know.”**_

_**Two glorious people stood hip deep in the water, one blond and the other dark haired, their lips met in a soul searing kiss.** _

“ _ **Always remember.... I love you.”**_

“ _ **Love you.”**_

_**Among a sea of big lotus flowers and their blades, Loki turned his head and smiled. His green eyes shimmering with light and love.** _

“ _ **Forever.”**_

Hela fell to the floor, gasping for breath after the sudden rush of memories in her head. But those memories also evoked emotions in her dead body.

“Mistress?” her subjects questioned.

With great effort, her head still spinning she held up her hand to silence them. Her eyes focused on the fading light of the sphere.

Thor noticed the fading light too and felt sad, even if he knew it was returning to the Norns.

Hela directed her eyes to the Asgardian as soon as the light was completely gone. Her eyes telling him not to lie.

“What was that light?” she demanded.

Thor looked at her for a moment. “That was the light of Loki's life. A reminder of the life he should have lived. The Norns gave it to me until the moment I needed it the most. It's returned to them now.”

“What I saw...” Hela tried to wrap her head around what she had seen and compared it the father she had known.

Thor nodded, understanding without having her say the whole sentence.

“It was Loki as he should have lived. As the heir of the Norns, as a loved existence,” he hesitated slightly at the last part. “as my lover.”

Hela looked around her, trying not to focus on the golden Asgardian. “I need time to think. Until I've reached a decision,” she finally looked at Thor and glared. “Stay away from Loki.”

And so she left her own throne room, leaving behind Thor in the dark and fiery room.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter Eleven ~

In his playroom, the child that had once been Loki sat in a heap of pillows and stared at the fire with his companion. A little girl with dark hair and pale skin. Their silent company was comfortable and although they had played some game not too long ago, their mutual disinterest in it had made the playfulness fade.

At the moment, Leah was making herself busy by plaiting Loki's black hair into short braids. The silent stillness between them was reassuring and although neither of them was much of a talker, they shared an understanding that didn't need words.

However, their peaceful moment was ruined when Hela appeared in a gust of smoke. Her elegant red dress wrapping around her body as she moved with the elegance of a snake. Smooth, determinative and deadly. Her mask hiding the better part of her face, the part that didn't look alive. Her eyes staring through the mask and they landed on the two children. One her handmaid, the other; her father.

It pained her heart that he no longer had any memory of her or her brothers, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The Queen hunched down into the mountain of pillows and elegantly leaned forward to Loki and let her hand gently fold over his. The little boy looked at the kind woman who had taken care of him and held him through his nightmares.

“Loki, I want you to know that I love you. I want to protect you from anything that will hurt you.” her voice said softly. “But I can't anymore.”

Loki looked like he was about to cry. The young soul didn't know why but he felt that he had to part from this kind lady.

“Don't cry.” her finger gently stroked under one of his eyes and he forced himself not to cry, but didn't manage to keep his eyes from tearing up. “The man who was here earlier.” she started. “He's here to take you to a better place. Your true home.”

“But I am home. Here. With you and Leah.” Loki pleaded in a tiny voice.

“I know.” Hela comforted the boy. “And I will always welcome you dearly in my realm, but this isn't where you were meant to be. You have a greater purpose and an important task to complete.”

“Task? What task?”

“A task given to you by the Norns. They await you and they need you. I need you to go to them.” Hela's throat cramped as she tried to form the words. “So Thor of Asgard will take you to them.”

“But I don't want to go with him. He scares me. He looks like the man in my nightmares. The one that brings down thunder and pain.” The little boy was almost shaking from the memory of his dreams. “I don't wanna.”

He crawled over the pillows and his tiny hands gripped Hela's dress, his green eyes pleading not to be sent away.

“I know.” Hela told him gently. Her own eyes tearing up from her emotional distress. “But he won't hurt you like the man in your dreams. In fact,” her fingers combing through his dark hair. The same color as her own. “this man – Thor of Asgard – really likes you.”

“He does?” Loki asked with wide eyes, barely daring to believe Hela's words.

The Queen nodded her head as if confirming the truth about a fairy tale. “Oh yes. He loves you most of all.” the memories that had infected her played across her mind. “He will never let anything bad happen to you.”

“Never?”

“Never.” Hela confirmed with a smile.

The little boy looked like he was being swayed but there was still a hesitation to him. “Why does he like me?” he asked. “I've never met him.”

If the question hit Hela, she could imagine how Thor of Asgard would feel hearing that. The hours since she had been hit by the sphere, she had had time to sort through the memories and her own feelings upon seeing them and realizing that she shouldn't have been born. At least not by Loki and it hurt because Loki's soul was so beautiful that she didn't care if he was good or evil. If he had a destiny with Yggdrasil or as the God of Chaos, she didn't care. No matter what, she was happy that Loki was her parent and that she had received the chance of knowing him through all this pain and sorrow.

She wasn't part of Loki's true future. She could – should – have been the one Loki didn't know.

Then how would Thor feel from their shared past and the future they were denied? She had no doubt that he too had been given some of the memories that should have come to pass. Memories of intimacy, closeness, heat and love. Despite the odds against them, they had made it work and crossed all borders just to be together.

And here they were, torn apart by an entity that didn't care about their lives. Loki, her father, whose whole life had been stole from him. Thor, the son of Asgard, caught between his lived memories and those of another life he hadn't lived. Caught between the boundaries of what his relationship had been with Loki, and the deep love the memories harbored.

It was a complex and twisted reality. No one deserved it and it pained her that there were so little she could do for them. If she rejected Thor, then her realm would fall along with Yggdrasil, bringing all souls, herself and Loki to oblivion. Any chance she could give him in being reborn and live a proper life would not come. If she let Loki into Thor's care then there were a chance that the Norns could help them. Bring some semblance of connections between them and restore what should have been.

That was why she had to let Loki go.

When she looked at the little soul in front of her she embraced it in her arms and held him close. Her face hidden, hiding her tears. Small arms wrapped around her body and returned the feeling she was giving the child. Comfort and unconditional love.

With trembling lips she opened her mouth, “I will always love you, Loki. No matter what.”

“I love you too.” said Loki with closed eyes, soaking up the warmth of his favorite lady.

Leah moved slightly in her place among the pillows and that made Hela to open her eyes. They widen when they saw a ghostly shape sitting just behind Loki with his back to the open fire. The long hair was pulled back in braids and collected at his back. Silvery green robes dressed the man with a long belt around his waist. The sleeves hung down his arms and ended just above his hands which rested in his lap. A silver butterfly of thin metal pinned the hair just above one of his ears and green, deep eyes looked thankfully at the Queen of Hel.

There were no words spoken because the thankful feeling the ghost radiated needed no words.

As if melting into the fire light, the ghost disappeared without a trace.

Hela stared for a moment at the empty space before gently pulling Loki back. “Come. Let's meet Thor of Asgard together.” she said with a smile.

The Queen helped the child to stand up and with Leah in tow, they walked toward the room the Asgardian resided.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter Twelve ~

In a sparely furnished room close to the Hela's throne room waited for Thor. It had been hours since Hela left him alone in her throne room. He was close to a nervous wreck that he had ever been. His mind was reeling back and forth, and the good thing that he could come up with was that he didn't feel hungry. Maybe it was a part of being in Hela's castle and not in one of the other levels of Hel, but it still couldn't erase his anxiety.

He almost feared hearing Hela's decision.

The memories that had haunted him since Yggdrasil had calmed down and mostly ceased. He felt like he had lived half a life more over his current life. He had memories of Loki, _with_ Loki, that didn't go together with the Loki he had grown up with. The dark shadowy figure that had fallen from the path of justice and light.

He could feel the warmth and trust, not to forget love, from these memories. There had almost never been any bad feelings between them in his new memories and what had he had seen was over some minor jealousy.

Then there were the memories when he held Loki. Really held him. Intimately. Closely.

_Oh, Gods. I can't say the word._

Because he had never touched Loki like that. Never even thought about crossing this line. It was a border that although new, and was beginning to blur in his mind, was still clearly not his own. Whatever the other ' _Thor_ ' had been through, what he had experienced, hadn't happened to him. He knew it. That wasn't _his_ life. It wasn't _his_ Loki. It wasn't his brother.

The memories of their first time in the hay was fresh and clear in his mind. The light that had spilled in through the hatch and embraced them on the loft. The security and rightness that had entered his mind. The sweat that he could almost smell and the heated need. He had never lived it. Loki wasn't his lover. They had never indulged in such carnal behaviors when no one was looking.

But sometimes it felt like it. The vivid memories were almost overwhelming. He even found himself wishing that he could have one of those memories when he woke up in a warm bed, Loki next to him, sleeping and looking so peaceful with the sheets wrapped around his naked waist. It was shamefully to admit it, but he actually missed those times. Those times he knew had never occurred.

If there was a more torturous punishment than was happening in his mind, he couldn't come up with what would have. Was this his punishment for causing his brother's death? For laying harm on his younger brother?

Thor was drawn from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming closer. The door swung open and revealed Hela, but it was the timid child that drew his attention immediately.

_Loki!_

The child noticed that the big blond man was looking at him and tried to hide behind Hela's leg.

Thor's heart sank in his chest.

The Queen watched Thor carefully before prying forth Loki from behind her dress. Loki was trying to hang on while obeying Hela. It was a fight where Loki's own will was pushed aside.

”Swear on your people, future King of Asgard, that you will protect Loki with your all your being. No harm must come to him while he is in your care.”

Thor stared straight into her eyes. ”I swear on my soul that I will protect him.”

The blue eyes seemed to reach deep into Hela and for a moment she saw the man the Asgardian should have been. Proud, rightous, powerful, sure, and most of all, unconditional protective of the caretaker of Yggdrasil.

”What have come of our lives can't be changed.” Hela told him. ”But try your hardest to repair the future and live as you want. No one can take away what was your from the beginning of time.”

He had never been good with riddles, always falling prey for Loki's--- no. The God of Chaos' riddles. Embarrassing and humiliating him for his lack of brains. But he somehow understood Hela's.

The Queen looked down at the child holding her hand. ”I want you to go with Thor. He will take you to your real home.”

”I don't want to leave here.” he said in a weak voice.

”It's going to be alright.”

Loki took one quick look at the Aesir before he turned his face away.

”Listen to me.” Hela said to get his full attention. Loki stared at her with wide green eyes, almost to big for his small face. ”Thor is not the man in your dreams. He will not hurt you. The only similarity between them is their blond hair and body shape. Nothing else. The same as the souls that pass through my realm is not the same as you. Thor will protect you when I am not able. He cares about you just as much as I do.”

”Really?” Loki asked timidly. ”Really?” he asked Thor with insecure eyes.

The Asgardian melted as he took in the child. He knelt down and relaxed his body to appear non-threatening. ”Really, little one.” he said with a smile. ”I will send away everything that wants you harm. It will be like an adventure. You and me.”

That caught his attention excitment started to take over the fear.

”Will you come with me?” Thor asked as gently as he could while holding out his hand.

Loki looked at it for a long moment. As if it would try to grab him against his will or otherwise hurt him. Thor still saw a hint of fear in his eyes and it hurt him to think Loki thought he would willingly hurt him in any way.

Guilt rose in his chest as he was taken back to the battle field. The blood, the pain, the deaths, the hurt, the thunder. It all rained down on him and it hurt. He saw Loki gasping in a burned body. The meniacing laughter before the smoke escaped. The shouts of his friends. Asgard falling. Midgard clashing. Jormungandr rising. Fenrir swallowing the sun and moon. Hela leading an army of undead. Loki standing in the middle of the Casket of Eternal Winters. The gate to Jotunheim crumbling in destruction. The Bifrost following it. Chaos. Death. War.

_Loki._

A small hand reached for his and brought him to the present and although he managed to conceal his surprise he was amazed when he saw the small child holding his hand despite its obvious fear of him.

Thor folded his thumb around the tiny hand and although it was a hesitately one, he recieved a smile from Loki.

”I'll show you the way out.” The Queen of Hel said.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

 

“This is it.” Hela said as her hand motioned toward the gigantic hole in her realm.

“ _This_ is the exit?” Thor asked with every word dripping of disbelief. He stared down the hole without letting go of Loki's hand. All he saw was a black abyss of nothingness.

The Queen gave him a withering look. “Don't make yourself more of an idiot than you are.” she scolded him like fire was licking her words. “Your next destination is the Norns home. Not Asgard. My realm is much closer to the roots of Yggdrasil and the quickest way to go there is through this hole. Unless you want to go through the rebirth circle which can take years even for _Gods_.”

Thor bit back a retort. ”Is there no other way?” he asked while peering into Hela's eyes.

”Not a direct path. I could send you back the way you came but that could be dangerous since no one has ever left alive. I wouldn't either be able to be certain that Loki's soul could withstand the journey. Through this way, you will both shorten your journey and be able to protect Loki.”

That one hurt. The God cast one look down the hole again before looking at Loki. Big green eyes stared up at him and Thor felt his defense crumble.

”All right.” he told The Queen. ”Come here.” he said gently to Loki before lifting him up into his arms.

The child was a little hesitate in being lifted but he wrapped his arms around the blonde man's neck and felt two strong arms hold him secured.

”Are you ready?” Thor asked Loki with a smile, trying to lift the tension.

”Aye.” Loki said in a small voice.

”I bid you farewell, Queen Hela.” Thor said respectfully to the ruler of the dead. ”And thank you.”

Hela gave him a deep look. ”Thank me by protect Loki. The world is a harsh place for a soul.”

Thor nodded. ”I will.”

Hela placed a hand against Loki's arm, making the boy look at her. ”Good bye little one. I'm praying for your happiness.”

”Bye bye.” Loki said with a smile that came from his heart.

Thor stepped closer to the edge until his toes were touching the hole.

”Hold on tight. Don't let go until I say so.” he told the child and Loki buried his head into the junction of Thor's shoulder and held on as tight as his small arms could muster. Thor in turn secured his grip on the boy and jumped.

He had no idea where this was leading but he was placing his trust in Hela and her desire to protect Loki by any cost. She wouldn't lead them into a trap.

While the pair disappeared into the darkness, Hela stood high above and held herself together by sheer will power. All alone and in pain.

”Good bye, father.” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

It was like they were floating. There were no rush of air or feeling of falling like he had suspected. Only an air light sensation that was new. He could see nothing in the darkness but there was some kind of tiny, tiny dots of spots that started to float up around them.

He felt Loki shift in his arms and he guessed by the gasp that the boy was looking around them too.

But there were no courage in letting go of Thor.

Then he saw what was most likely the outer shell of Yggdrasil and he realized they were descending. The tree seemed to be guiding them along their journey because even when they twisted and turned in the gravity free area, they never once lost track of Yggdrasil.

More and more roots started to appear and the dots of light grew stronger until Thor realized they were actually souls he had seen with the Norns. They were descending upward to the realms and Thor could only guess where they were heading.

”Pretty.” a voice echoed in his ear and he realized Loki had spoken in admiration.

”Yes. Very much so.” he agreed and he felt joy from knowing Loki was happy. How long had it been since he knew his brother had been happy in life? In death?

As if sensing their presence, leafs started to grow along Yggdrasil.

They started as saplings until they grew into large leafs that could easily be used as umbrellas. They trickled down the tree until they started to form a path for them.

Green. Everything was growing green and Thor couldn't help but wonder if Yggdrasil could feel Loki's soul. That his presence was the cause for the sudden growth of new life in the tree.

Then, just as suddenly, large yellow flowers were blooming all around them. Their soft petals caressing them as they fell.

For a moment Thor wondered if there were any danger coming but when he heard the giggle he knew that there were nothing to fear.

Not yet anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

“They are coming.” Verdandi said to her sisters. “He is finally coming.”

Skuld raised her hand and let a light pass over her fingers. “Finally will we be able to rest.” she said in a tired voice.

“But the journey is not yet over, for dangers lurk even in safe places.” Urd let her shoulders slump. “A soul is as strong as it is fragile. From now on it will be up to Thor of Asgard to protect our heir.”

“Loki will soon be here.” Verdandi said as if she hadn't heard her sisters. “Bless the gentle soul.”

Skuld looked between her sisters with a heavy sigh. “Our time grows shorter still.” She looked up at the roots stretching far higher than could be seen. “Hurry.”

 

* * *

 

It was a long journey through the hole until Thor felt ground under his feet. He looked around and saw that he was standing on a root that were connected to a knot of other roots. Open space and stars all around them in a network of roots.

He remembered this place. This was not far from the Norns, maybe an hours climb or something.

“We will continue down by climbing.” Thor told Loki. “I want you to continue to hold on as I climb. If you feel tired or anything then I want you to tell me so we can take a break, because it will take a while before we are there.”

“Where are we going?” Loki asked as he looked up into Thor's face.

The Aesir wanted to hit himself. He had managed to get Loki's soul out of Hel but he hadn't even said where they would be going. Loki had only been told to follow him.

“We are going to see the Norns. They really want to meet you.” he said with a smile, disguising his inner conflict. “It might be a little scary on the way down but just hold onto me and I will never let you fall.”

There was no longer any hesitation in Loki's agreeing nod. It was like their time down the hole had washed away any hard feelings or memories Loki might have of him.

While Thor prepared himself to make another – although shorter – climb down Yggdrasil he was completely unaware that they were being watched.

Watched by a danger that had always lived among Yggdrasil's roots.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

There was a resounding crack coming through the roots. It caught both of their attention directly and they stared into the darkness that surrounded the roots of Yggdrasil.

“What was that?” asked Loki in a timid voice. There was no denying that he was scared.

Thor didn't answer but stared tensed at the darkness. Something was moving and he felt like he had forgotten something important.

A low hiss echoed along their skin and a pair of red eyes glared at them through the darkness.

“Oh hell.” swore Thor unconsciously before tightening Loki to his back. “Hold on.” he said in a rush and threw himself down the knot of roots, his fingers and feet digging into the scratchy surface. Only the first jump caused the skin on his finger tips to rip and he started to bleed, leaving a trail of red after him, but he didn't stop to even indicate he felt anything.

“Stupid. So stupid.” he scolded himself. “How could I have forgotten. Son of a dwarf.” he cursed under a whisper at himself.

There was a strangled cry of fright from his back and he knew he was scaring Loki but he couldn't stop.

From above the knot of roots came a dribble of saliva, it coated his left hand and he accidentally looked up out of habit.

A green, scale covered hand with three clawed fingers dug into the edge of the interlacing knot and out over the edge stared Nidhöggr. The dragon wailed at them, showing its collection of sharp teeth and long tongue. There red eyes were surrounded by green scales, like a reptile and it was gigantic.

Loki screamed when he saw the predator.

Both the God and the dragon reacted at the same time and both dived down Yggdrasil. Thor with his daring, almost suicidal jumps where he barely gripped tightly onto the World Tree to keep them from falling into endless space. Loki held on for life.

Nidhöggr scaled the root with ease and circled it around from time to time to give it leverage. It snapped its mouth after its prey.

Thor, who was now not even looking to see what distance they had to Nidhöggr, looked over his shoulder and climbed as fast as he could. His fingers were going numb from the damage and his feet barely had time to get footage before they skidded down.

He saw another root going over the one he was climbing and took a chance. He let go just at the same time Nidhöggr took a bite at the place he had just been at.

Free in space, he prayed with all his might, to every living, non-living, mythical, legendary, made-up or otherwise protective saint, God, Goddess, person, creature or rock he could think off, that he would land safely.

The tree came rushing up at him and the moment his feet landed on the tree he refused to roll, and maybe fall off, instead he let his legs and arms take the impact before he hung onto for dear life. Two of his fingers broke and his legs gave way from the unnatural gravity from the impact. He groaned in pain which he couldn't contain, and could only through the feeling of his clothes being held tightly, knowing Loki was still with him.

“Are you alright?” he asked the little boy and realized Loki was sobbing.

Another shrill wail came from above them and Thor knew he had to get going, needed to continue climbing until they were safe in the Norns presence, but his legs wouldn't carry him. He knew in his mind and soul that they wouldn't make it.

He had failed Loki.

Again.

The dragon came closer and closer until he thought it was directly over them.

“ _ **HELA!**_ ” screamed Loki on the top of his lungs in fear and just as Nidhöggr was about to launch itself when a ear shattering roar froze the dragon.

Neither Thor or Loki had the courage to face the mouth of death that were hunting them so they didn't see the shadow of death looming over Nidhöggr. The bony hand running over the dragons spine, causing the dragon's eyes to narrow before turning tail and fleeing.

When the attack never came and Thor realized they were both still alive did he dare to look up and see that they were alone.

Loki continued to sob on his back.

“It's alright. You are safe now.” he tried to comfort as his body screamed in pain.

“But you're hurt.” sobbed the child.

Thor looked at his fingers and for the first time realized how bad it was. Instead of causing more distress and wallowing in his own pity he looked over his shoulder and gave Loki a big, bright smile.

“I will heal and besides,” he forced himself to sit up. “it's not as bad as it looks.” He tested his fingers and he still felt his feet. “Do you need a break or can you hold on longer?” he asked gently.

The child shook his head. “You need a break.” Loki said in a whisper that grew stronger. He hiccupped down his imaginary tears.

“I'm a lot stronger than you think. Something like this will not stop me. I've done things that are far more dangerous than this. Once I went to Jotunheim and almost froze my hair off.” he said in an attempt to divert the child's attention as he crawled toward the edge. He couldn't stand.

“Your hair?” asked Loki in a curious voice.

Thor patted himself on the back. “Aye.” he said as he turned slowly so that he could start climbing again. Nothing came from staying put with his injuries, it was either do it or forget it. “Jotunheim is a realm of winter. It's so cold there it would make Heimdall's eyes freeze from just looking at it. I was young and seeking adventures and thought I could take on anything. So I went there with my friends. Little did I know that the weather is unpredictable and we were caught in the rain.” his fingers held onto Yggdrasil and his broken fingers screamed from pain. “We found shelter quickly but it only took moments for the cold to freeze our hair into icicles. We looked like porcupines. My friend Volstagg touched one of his icicles and it broke clean off. Of course the only girl with us told us we were going back since she didn't want to lose her hair.”

Loki giggled. “Girls can be so silly.”

Thor smiled to himself and continued on with another story from his childhood that contained the silly girls. He would say anything as long as he kept Loki from worrying about him.

Anything!

After half an hours climb, Thor finally felt ground under his feet. It was a relief that ran through his whole body. Like all the tension that had held him up were released at the same time. He didn't have a chance to say anything or realize what was happening before the ground came up to meet him.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

Thor lands on his hands with a silent scream pulling through his body. His blood staining the earth under his hands, making the light brown surface go a rusted red.

“Thor. Thor.” called a distressed Loki as he shook the blond man's shoulder the best he could while still holding on. His tender voice breaking with worry and fear.

They were both so preoccupied by what was happening at the moment that neither noticed the three figures coming closer and closer until they were almost on top of them. There were no shadows over them or other sound that could give away the three sisters.

“We have waited for you.” Skuld said from the middle of the group.

Upon hearing the voice, Loki looked up and stared at the new company. His little hands not letting go of Thor's clothes. Wide, green eyes stared at the Norns and although they had never met, there was a tingle of comfort in his chest.

The God of thunder knew the Norns were there too, but the pain in his body was too overwhelming, and he tried to force it aside once last time. The well built man sat back on his legs, one hand reaching for his precious carriage.

“You can let go now. We are safe.” he said as gently as possible, hiding his suffering from the soul.

Despite the encouragement, it took young Loki some time before he let go of the large man and stood on his own feet.

The moment his substance free feet touched the ground, it spread out a silvery light and small white flowers started to blossom in the otherwise desolated space.

All looked on in wonder as the flowers opened up to greet them.

”The World Tree can feel the presence of the next guardian.” Verdandi said with wonder. ”His soul, although lacking a vessel, still shines strong.”

Urd lowered herself down to Loki's level. Her old crinket body protesting slightly from the action. She smiled from within her hood and held out a bony hand. ”Come with us and everything will return to how it should be. You are home.” her tendor carried gently on the boys ears.

Still, Loki shook his head and burried it against Thor's shoulder. The God looked down at his little brother and felt his heart ache at the image. How he longed to remember a time when Loki had clung to him like this. Asking for his protection. Something that had never happened since Loki became possessed. It hurt that a moment like this had been taken from him. From them. It just wasn't fair.

He reached up a bloody hand to ruffle the raven hair with affection. ”It's alright.” he said, causing the child to look up at him and he gave his best smile that shone like the sun. ”The Norns will not hurt you. I promise.” he let his hand fall and didn't so much as flinch as the strands cut into his fingers through his wounds. ”They will give back what was taken from you. Something precious and important.”

”What about you?” Loki asked while staring up at Thor.

Without missing a beat and continued to smile, Thor let out a chuckle. ”I will rest here and by the time you return I will be as good as new.”

”Promise?”

”I promise.”

Although there was some reservation in Loki's eyes, he looked from Thor to the Norn who held out her hand for him. While he watched the old women, they seemed to melt away and in their place stood three beautiful ladies. Each special in their own way and all looking kind.

Loki reached out his hand and took Urd's. The long fingers wrapped around his pale hand and he gave one last look at Thor, who only nodded encouragely.

It was Urd and Skuld who walked away with Loki between them. Verdandi stayed behind.

”What's going to happen to Loki?” the thunderer asked as he let through some of his pain.

”We have been untangling his life thread ever since his light returned to us. We will continue his time as it should have been, by erasing his old life.”

”Is that possible?”

”While we are growing weak, we are still the guardians of Yggdrasil. A feat like this is simple. Though it will take hours to complete.” The Norn reached her hand out to give him something.”Be prepared though, that what he will remember will not be completely like yours or the rest of the realms.”

Thor reached out his open palm. ”How so?” Verdandi dropped a single seed into his hand. Upon contact it spurted a tiny stalk.

”Loki will be reborn here together with the World Tree, like he should have been. His memories will consist only of what would have happened. He will think and believe differently. You might not be ready for the change, for you do not share his experience. As for the realms, Asgard and Midgard have endured the destruction of Ragnarok. Nothing we do can erase the wounds and illwill born from such an event. Only time, and you, will be able to change that.”

With a gentle growth, the seed started the grow tiny vines that circled his wounded hand and started to nurse his fingers. The pain receeded from his arm but he all the more became acutely aware of his legs and remaining hand.

”Heal. Rest. And make your decision.” Verdandi turned to leave. ”Let your heart lead you to the final goal.”

His eyes were growing heavy really fast and he could still see the Norns back when darkness captured him and threw him into a dream of memories, pleasure, dreams and love.

 

* * *

 

He had no idea what it was that was pulling him from his rest. There was a soft sound in his ears that caught his attention but his mind couldn't place what it was that made it all so familiar and appealing. Like a soft breeze on a hot day.

_...thor_

He tried to open his eyes but only saw a blurry green color.

_Thor._

He squeezed his eyes together before opening them again, this time seeing cracks of light between the green.

'Thor.'

It took time but his eyes were starting to focus.

”Thor.”

For a final time he opened his eyes and realized that he was surrounded by a thin layer of vines, all coming from the tiny seed in his hand. And there was no pain.

”Thor.”

When the voice finally reached him he looked up, and before he could say anything, all his words dissappeared before they could be said.

A pale hand reached forward and gently pushed aside the vines so it could cup his cheek. Long black hair that reached slightly past slender shoulders, decorated with a silver butterfly. Clear green eyes, framed by long eye lashes. Dressed in a white robe with the cuffs cut into feathers, wide neckline and a red lining. A patch of green, lushious grass grew under them and all around where there, maybe hours ago, had only been earth. Small white flowers pushing through the carpet of green.

In front of him sat Loki in all his glorious light. Beautiful and very much alive.

”What happened, Thor?” the younger man asked concerned. ”Why are you here?”

”Loki?” the thunder God asked as if he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The guardian nodded, his hair spilling over his shoulder. ”Aye. It's me. Has something happened to father or mother?”

The trance wouldn't let go and Thor reached up his own hand to touch Loki's face. His fingers healed and his skin whole. The pale skin under his touch was smooth and perfect.

”I missed you.”

Loki chuckled softly at what he percieved as a childish notion. ”Thor. I've only been gone for two months.” the former trickster smiled at his brother.

_'Two months?'_

”Although,” Loki continued, ”I've missed you too, my oafish brother.” his face turned tender and loving. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Thor's lips.

Thor couldn't help but be surprised, pulled back with a slightly gasp. He stared into the green eyes who was asking what was wrong. It all melted together at that moment. His life, the new memories, the two pasts, the future. There were no boundaries in his mind and it felt like something was removed from his eyes.

”My dear brother.” he said the precious words like it was a holy prayer before his lips caught Loki's in an intense and demanding kiss.

TBC & Conclusion In The Next Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter Sixteen ~

When they parted for air, Thor nibbled Loki's lower lip for a moment before pulling back with a goofy smile. Loki's eyes sparkled with intensity as he smiled at Thor.

“How I missed your presence.” he said while leaning against his lover.

Thor brought up his hand into Loki's black hair and let his fingers comb through the long tresses that he saw for the first time. It was a new look, but one that suited the younger man. His thumb caressing the silver hair decoration.

“But you can't stay here.” Loki said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. “Yggdrasil is still to tender from my rebirth. It will take months before we can be together again.”

It hurt Thor's heart to hear that. “I know.” he whispered. “I know I told you that I would be strong without you, but it's hard. I miss you. Your touch, your smell,” he took a deep breath of the other, memorizing it. “your kisses, your body. Your everything.”

“The feeling is shared.” said Loki before his hand rested against Thor's chest. “But you know that until I can control my new task, it's dangerous for you to be here. Just have patience and wait.” Loki sat back so he could look into Thor's face. “Then we can be together for as long as we live. Someplace where there's only us.”

Thor couldn't suppress the smile on his face and felt strangely calm. “I'll wait for you. In Asgard. For as long as it takes.”

There was no words needed between them anymore. Their lips sealed in a kiss of promise. A kiss that would have to satisfy them for a long time before they could touch each other again.

In the back of his head, Thor also knew that he had a lot of things he had to do before Loki returned to Asgard. Although his old life was being overwritten by each touch, he still remembered, like a long dream, that he had lived another life that had caused a lot of pain and agony.

One he would never allow to happen again.

 

* * *

 

Thor bowed down before his father. “I've returned, father.”

“How did it go, my son?” the old voice asked and when the blond man looked at his father's face, another overlapped, a much happier and more relaxed one.

“It was a success. I collected Loki's soul from the halls of Hel and brought him to the Norns who have now gone to their rest. Yggdrasil will be undergoing a rebirth together with Loki which will take months, but when they are finished, everything will return to normal.”

Odin nodded. “That's good to hear.” the old man looked thought full for a moment before he opened his mouth again. “How is Loki?”

There was no denying that each time that name was being spoken, a tremor went through Asgard. Despite knowing that Loki was not really responsible for Ragnarok did little to fend off his connection to the battle.

“He's grown.” Thor said. “The Norns have restored him to how he should have grown up to be and he retain no memories of Ragnarok or his old life. He-” He hesitated for a second, “He's an amazing person.”

“I see.” Said Odin, Frigga standing by the side raised her hands to her mouth.

“When the time comes, all of Asgard will see it.” His voice trailed off and let his statement hang in the air.

“When the time comes? He will return?” the Allfather leaned forward, his hands not leaving the armrests. There was an unrest, a buzz going through the room.

Thor looked up at his father from his kneeling position. His friends standing to the side. His mother not far from them. His father in front of him. Heimdall no doubt watching closely. His people and fellow warriors all around him. The sun coming through the open space, lightening everything up until everything shined like golden amber.

“It was a promise we made.”

“A promise?”

“Yes. One from old forgotten memories.”

 

* * *

 

Four years went by without a word.

It was a time of slow paced change. All still remembered Ragnarok and their loved ones that had been lost. But Thor had also made sure that Loki was not blamed for what the God of Chaos had done while possessing his body.

It had been hard and sometimes painful because he had to raise his fists to get his points across. Sometimes there were some that couldn't understand unless they were forced to see the truth.

For Thor though, it was four years of sorting through his own mind. He knew where the borderline between his real life and the one he had been denied lay now. He knew his added responsibility because of this, his job to build a bridge where all could cross.

Still, it was hard to live through those four years. Because in his heart, love and longing started to grow. The kind that was still new to him, but because of his memories felt old. His heart longed for the man inside his memories and his soul longed for the other half of it.

Despite that, he waited as promised.

Then, one day it all changed.

From the corner of the realm of Asgard came a lonely figure. Cloaked in a large dark hood and long cloak. The figure walked all across Asgard, and leaving a trail of prosperity in his wake. Tree's that were already sporting fruit blossomed with new flowers. Flowers deepened in color. The grass grew softer.

The branches parted for him, forming a path.

He walked through the gates of Asgard and no one stopped him. He walked up the long path to the castle and into it. The phenomenon of the flowers, even handpicked ones, caught the Asgardians attention before he did. Even when he came to stand outside the doors to the throne room that was guarded by two warriors, they didn't stop him but for some reason opened the doors for him.

His long strides took him across the room, his steps almost like floating water. The flowers decorating the vast room spread out and gave all their might in color and fragrance.

Odin stood up from his throne and Thor, who had been discussing politics with his father, turned around to see who was intruding on them. While he didn't see the face of the stranger, his heart skipped a beat in joy.

“Who is intruding in my home?” asked Odin with all pride and authority a King had.

The man stopped in front of them, the guards regaining their senses to be prepared to defend their King if needed.

“It's been a long time father, but surely you haven't forgotten me?” an all too familiar voice said from inside the hood.

Two hands reached up and pushed back the hood. Revealing a face with high cheekbones, surrounded by dark, long hair. Deep green eyes set in a slightly older face and a silver butterfly above his right ear.

As if gracing the face, the sun broke through and tried to fill the room with its rays.

Although he wanted to go and gather the man in his arms, Thor stood still for now. Simply drinking in the sight of the other man.

Loki smiled up at his father before stealing a look at Thor. His brother and lover.

“I'm home.”

The End!


End file.
